


Daydream

by alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Songfic, Yaoi, by Dacia, lighter angst than you would expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 04:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13696656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist/pseuds/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist
Summary: by Dacia, ** a little piece of gundam wing** archivist extraordinaire ^_~--"Duo?!""Duo?!!!"The voice came to him from a million miles away, awakening him gradually and painfully.





	Daydream

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017.
> 
> Notes: I'm depressed. It's the only explanation I have for this. The song is 'Daydream' by The Lovin' Spoonful.
> 
> lyrics = in italics  
> //thoughts//

_What a day for a daydream_  
_What a day for a daydreamin' boy_  
 _And I'm lost in a daydream_  
 _Dreamin' bout my bundle of joy_  
  
"Duo?!"  
  
"Duo?!!!"  
  
The voice came to him from a million miles away, awakening him gradually and painfully.  
  
"What is it, Heero?" he mumbled. "Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?'  
  
_And even if time ain't really on my side_  
_It's one of those days for takin' a walk outside_  
 _I'm blowin' the day to take a walk in the sun_  
 _And fall on my face on somebody's new-mowed lawn_  
  
He opened his eyes slightly, closing them as the light hit him. Hard. He reached out a hand, freezing at the incredible pain that went through him at the motion. //Must have gone to sleep on my arm. Still... It shouldn't hurt _this_ bad.// He sighed. Heero was always telling him he slept like a contortionist. This was his day to pay the piper, it would seem.  
  
_I been havin' a sweet dream_  
_I been dreamin' since I woke up today_  
 _It's starring me and my sweet dream_  
 _'Cause he's the one that makes me feel this way_  
  
He smiled then. Heero told him a lot of things nowadays. It was actually pretty nice. For so long he had been content with the occasional 'hn' or the startlingly frequent 'omae o korosu'. Now he could barely shut him up.  
  
He grimaced at the feel of the warm stickiness on his skin. //Damn. Wasn't even awake for that one.// His legs kicked the covers off, sending another searing jolt of pain through his entire body. //Geez, what did I do? Go to sleep in a bed of glass? Heero had better want something important to wake me up into this misery.//  
  
_And even if time is passin' me by a lot_  
_I couldn't care less about the dues you say I've got_  
 _Tomorrow I'll pay the dues for dropping my load_  
 _A pie in the face for bein' a sleepy bull toad_  
  
His eyes were open, now, though he could hardly believe what he was seeing. He could swear he was sitting in Deathscythe, but the angle was all wrong. As he tried to move, the agony returned. His hands fell to his sides and came back covered in.... blood?  
  
_[ guitar solo ]_  
_[ with whistling over verse chords]_  
  
Everywhere... glass and torn metal and blood...  
  
_And you can be sure that if you're feelin' right_  
 _A daydream will last 'til long into the night_  
 _Tomorrow at breakfast you may prick up your ears_  
 _Or you may be daydreamin' for a thousand years_  
  
"Duo?!!"  
  
Heero...  
  
No, no. He wasn't in Deathscythe at all. There was no blood. He was home in bed. Heero was waiting for him.  
  
"Coming, Heero."  
  
Even as he said the words, the pain lessened.  
  
He regretted kicking the covers off now. It was the middle of summer, he would swear, but he could not remember having ever felt so cold...  
  
_What a day for a daydream_  
_Custom-made for a daydreamin' boy_  
 _And I'm lost in a daydream_  
 _Dreamin' bout my bundle of joy_  
  
Heero's voice called him again. There was an edge it that he couldn't quite place...  
  
But he didn't feel like thinking much, today. The cold had retreated, although the pain still danced along his limbs. As he opened his eyes, he couldn't help but grin.  
  
"Coming, Heero."  
  
He didn't really feel like moving, though. His turned his head until his face met the dawn of a new day. His eyes were dazzled by the sunlight. Had he ever known it to be so bright? The pain was nothing but a memory, now. As he took a deep breath, he could hardly feel a thing.  
  
Maybe he would just stay in bed after all.  
  
He took one last breath, and closed his eyes.  
  
_[ guitar solo ]_  
_[ with whistling over verse chords ]_  
  
end


End file.
